Consequences
by jeffhardyfan722
Summary: SLASH- Don't like it, Don't read it! My reaction to Triple H's win over Jeff Hardy at Cyber Sunday 2008.


**Jeff and Hunter**

Hunter walked to his locker room knowing full well that he would be getting a visit very soon. However, the knowledge didn't change his after match habits. He undressed and headed for the shower. It took him a bit, but he found the desired water temperature. He stepped under the spray letting the warm water wash over him. He was happy and sad that it also washed away the scent of his opponent. Hunter's mind began to wander and it immediately found the file that held all of the images, thoughts, and fantasies of the man he had fought earlier. He groaned as the contents of that particular file flooded his mind causing a rather 'hard' reaction within his body. Hunter felt desire overtake him and he was forced to stroke his aching member to try to relieve the pressure. Before long the King of Kings was softly moaning the name of his desire, whimpering at the imagined feel of that man's hands stroking his cock.

"Mmmm yes just like that…Jeff please…oh god," Hunter cried out softly as he used his other hand to brace himself against the shower wall.

"Well well…what do we have here? The almighty King calling my name in the shower while he seeks pleasure," Jeff said from behind Hunter causing the older man to freeze in mid stroke.

Jeff barely heard the "Oh my god" that Hunter let slip from his lips.

"Turn around and face me," Jeff demanded.

"No," the one word reply was said with force.

Jeff stepped forward and landed a hard smack right on the wet ass of the man in front of him. Hunter yelped at the stinging slap he had just received.

"I said turn around right now," Jeff said dominance clearly showing in his voice.

Hunter didn't want to comply, but he also didn't want to feel another stinging smack either. Choosing the lesser of the two evils he turned to face the young man behind him. When he did, he saw a very naked Jeff standing there. The sight of Jeff naked made Hunter's breath catch in his throat. _He is absolutely beautiful…God I want him so bad!!!!_

Jeff smiled at the lusty look in Hunter's eyes, _so he wants me huh? Well he is going to get me, but not in the way that he may think._

"You beat me yet again, congratulations on your win," Jeff began, "but now it's my turn. I want something to help ease the pain of my loss and you my dear Hunter are going to give it to me, Isn't that right," Jeff asked.

Hunter's eyes widened a bit at what Jeff was hinting at, "I don't think so boy. I am nobody's toy," Hunter growled.

The expression on Jeff's face changed dramatically. The color of his eyes darkened and narrowed. The skin of his cheeks slimmed making his cheek bones more prominent. His usually plump luscious lips thinned making the once beautiful boy look like a predatory animal. Hunter gasped as he watched the subtle transformation, suddenly he felt the force of fear grip his body. He had never seen such a look on Jeff's face and somehow knew that he had done the wrong thing by telling Jeff "No."

Jeff quickly reached forward, grabbing Hunter's now semi hard cock giving it a painful squeeze. Hunter gasped at the unwelcome pain that now shot through his groin.

"Hunter…Hunter…I really don't want to hurt you…much, but if you give me what I want then you will rise from this situation with only a little damage to that lovely body of yours," Jeff said gruffly.

Hunter whimpered, "Jeff please don't do this." He tried to move away only to have Jeff roughly tug on his member quickly bringing his effort to a halt.

"Awww begging me already? Mmmm it sounds so sweet, make sure you remember to do it later when I'm fucking you," Jeff said.

Hunter felt Jeff's hand loosen it's grip slightly as it began to slowly stroke him, making him hard all over again. He couldn't help the sounds that he made as Jeff stroked, licked, kissed and sucked on his body.

"Does that feel good Hunter," Jeff asked.

"Oh god yes. Please I want more," Hunter replied.

A wicked smile crossed Jeff's lips, "So do I. On your knees Hunter."

Hunter's eyes widened at the command, the thought of disobeying quickly left his mind as he felt Jeff painfully twist his cock.

"Now Hunter," The deep command of Jeff's voice shot through Hunter's body like an electric current. Hunter slid down the wall to his knees coming face to face with Jeff's large member.

_How am I going to fit all of that in my mouth?_, was his only thought before he felt Jeff's body brush against his lips. He stole a look up at the younger man only to see an impatient lust waiting there.

"Come on Hunter be a good slut for me and open up," Jeff said teasingly.

Hunter swallowed hard and slowly leaned forward to let Jeff's cock slide between his lips. He tentatively slid up and down a couple of times trying to grasp the technique. This was a first for him, usually he was the one on the receiving end of such activities. He quickly learned that his hand was needed to help steady Jeff's equipment.

"Faster," Jeff demanded.

Hunter quickly obeyed, not wanting to make the young man upset. He moved his mouth over Jeff's cock as fast as he could. Jeff moaned and thrust his hips forward shoving more of his cock into Hunter's hot wet mouth. He heard Hunter gag and felt a glimmer of satisfaction surge through his body.

"Just hold still," Jeff growled.

Hunter did as instructed. Slight panic set in as Hunter sat like a good puppy as Jeff fucked his mouth. Air became a luxury and he knew for sure that after Jeff was finished with his mouth that his gag reflex would be non existent.

"Fuck," Jeff exclaimed as he pulled out of Hunter's mouth. He grabbed Hunter by the hair yanking his head backwards and getting close to his face.

"I want you on your hands and knees right now bitch," Jeff said, his voice low and commanding.

Fear once again filled Hunter's eyes as he realized the next step in Jeff's plan. He positioned himself on all fours just as Jeff directed.

Jeff placed his fingers at Hunter's lips, "It will be in your best interest to suck on these as good as you did my cock."

Hunter had no choice but to believe Jeff and did as he was told. He lubed up Jeff's offering before they were pulled away from him. He felt Jeff probe his entrance only seconds before the pain of invasion filled his body. One, two three thrusts were felt before the addition of another finger and again the pattern was repeated. It left him very little time for his body to adjust. The pain greatly intensified as he felt Jeff push into him sending white hot jolts of pain through his entire body. He felt as if he were being ripped apart. Hunter tried to cover his mouth with his hand to quiet the screams that threatened to pour from his mouth.

"Don't you dare cover up. I want to hear your screams. Come on…scream for me Hunter," Jeff demanded as he thrust forward filling Hunter completely.

Hunter could not have held back if he had wanted to, his screams came easily. Jeff smiled delighting in the screams that now graced his ears. He pulled out and thrust back in a couple of times, grasping Hunter's hips and setting a fast and furious pace.

Hunter could feel his body tearing to make room for Jeff, could feel the warm trickle of something thicker than water on the inside of his thighs. His screams turned to whimpers as his body accepted the pain. He felt Jeff tilt his hips slightly and an unexpected shot of pleasure flash through his body causing him to moan loudly. Hunter's pain had turned to pleasure as Jeff continued to hit that same sweet spot with every new thrust. Jeff heard the cries of ecstasy coming from Hunter, but also noticed his name missing from those cries.

"I want to hear you say my name Hunter," Jeff panted.

Jeff waited slowing his thrusts so that he wouldn't miss it, but he heard nothing. He tilted Hunter's hips back to their original position and thrust hard and deep sending pain through Hunter's body again.

"Oh God! Jeff… Jeff… Please…" Hunter pleaded.

"Say. My. Name," Jeff repeated punctuating each word with a painful thrust.

"Jeff! Jeff," Hunter exclaimed.

"Very good. Now keep saying it," Jeff said. Again he tilted Hunter's hips and immediately bumped against the spot eliciting a strangled cry from Hunter that filled the shower room.

Hunter never changed the name that left his mouth only the way that it was said. He whimpered, moaned, and groaned that name pleasing the young man inside of him greatly.

"Hunter…so fucking tight…oh fuck," Jeff cried out, filling Hunter to the brim with his cum.

He pulled out of the bigger man and sat against the shower wall looking at his latest conquest. Hunter's cock was still painfully hard, he desperately needed release. Jeff saw the thin lines of blood that ran down Hunter's thighs and smiled.

"Remember this the next time you request that I job to you in the ring Hunter. Remember that Jeff Hardy is no one's bitch. Oh and do get one of your 'boys' to come and take care of that for you," Jeff said motioning to Hunter's erection. Jeff stood and let the water soak his hair and body rinsing away the traces of what had just occurred. He stepped away and grabbed the towel that hung nearby. He dried himself off and walked back out into the main part of the private locker room. He dressed in his ring attire having come straight from the match with Hunter. Having dressed and combed his fingers through his hair he left Hunter's locker room calling back, "I'll talk to ya later Champ," over his shoulder as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Jeff walked down the hall towards Jericho, Morrison, and Mr. Kennedy with a smile on his face. The three superstars saw the glint in Jeff's eyes each knowing all too well the high flyer's dislike at being used and how he dealt with such situations.

"Hey Jeff! How is Hunter feeling? You two had a grueling match just now," Jericho asked.

"Oh Hunter feels great. I don't think that the endorphins from the match have faded just yet though. I'm sure he'll be feeling it all tomorrow," Jeff said giving the trio a wicked smile as he walked away towards his locker room to shower and go to his hotel room.

All three superstars shivered at the parting smile of the young Hardy Boy.

"I bet Hunter is feeling it right now," Mr. Kennedy said.


End file.
